A Family In Time
by Animegx43
Summary: Time Turner had a simple mission, which was to locate a simple little filly who would someday bring harm to all of Equestria. Despite the simplicity of the actual mission, a certain somepony came and made the whole thing much more complicated then he hoped. On top of all that, he was letting it be complicated.
1. The Latest Mission

Chapter 1: The Latest Mission

* * *

_This is a recording of the past, documented by me, Nostalgia of the time ponies, the watcher of the past._

_Normally I keep my documents in a very organized and professional manner, but this story is so great that simply can't just pass it off as simply one more pass event. Even my master agrees that this isn't a normal series of event. I hope that this becomes non-confidential someday so that EVERY pony can know of this. I think I have a weakness for romance, and that's what this story is all about. Well, actually it's not all about romance. It's also about deceit. Deceit doesn't go well with love. It's also about kidnapping, which doesn't go well together either._

_Okay, I swear that it's not as bad as it sounds, although it is fairly complicated. Imagine making a commitment to getting an important job done, only to make a second one that prevents you from doing the first one, but then have to go through with the first one anyway. I know that's all complicated because even I don't know what the heck I'm talking about._

_I should try and make it simpler._

_I should probably just start the story. As you read on, you'll understand where I'm trying to get at. This story is about my good friend and partner, Time Turner (AKA: Doctor Whooves), and how he got himself a family when he was really suppose to destroy it._

* * *

"Stupid Twilight Sparkle! Making me work on a rock farm because no pony will pay for my shows and..."

A very bitter blue unicorn, who referred herself as Trixie, or as she calls herself 'The Great and Powerful Trixie', faced tough times. She had to work on a rock farm because of a problem had with another unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. Something about an Ursa Major or something, I don't know. It's not that important. What mattered was that it was her lucky day.

As she cracked opened a rock with her pickaxe, she found something behind it. A metal box, which Trixie found and dug up. She opened it and found a piece of paper in it, which she took out, opened up, and read.

"A treasure map?" Trixie said to herself. "Hmm...who knows? Maybe Trixie will get lucky and hit the jackpot."

After packing away the map and box, Trixie left to find a good hiding place for said items. As she ran off to put them away, three other ponies were making sure she was doing just that. Time Turner the brown earth pony, Clockwork the golden pegasus, and last but certainly not least, Nostalgia the ginger unicorn. That's me.

"Well, it seems we're finished anyway." Turner said. "Master Chronos will be proud. All that needs to be done is for Clockwork to place the treasure in place."

"I would've done it already, if little Miss Remember-Everything would've, oh I don't know...REMEMBER to bring it!" Clockwork said, looking at me.

"Hehe...oops." I said.

"No worries." Turner said. "We have to return to the base anyway to let Master Chronos know we succeeded. I'm sure he has the treasure with him. Nostalgia, take us home."

As Time Turner had asked, being the only magic user of the group, I conjured a small portal in front of us, to which all three of us entered before disappearing.

* * *

I guess I should explain what exactly the three of us are. We are a special group of ponies who's loyalty aren't directly towards Princess Celestia, but to Chronos, Guardian of Time. I, Nostalgia, am the watcher of the past, where Time Turner is the watcher of the present, and Clockwork is the watcher of the future. Further symbolism of this is our cutie marks, which in the same order, is a sundial, hourglass, and pocket watch. Our jobs is to use our knowledge of the past, present, and future to guide Equestria to the best possible future. As we are not bound by Celestia's rule, we are free to do so by any means necessary. Our methods are controversial, but again, our actions are for the best.

I've been described as having the behavior of a filly, where as Clockwork acts like a stubborn old mule. That said, I guess the only compliant one among us is Time Turner, the de facto leader and the only one among us who Master Chronos can trust enough to go on solo missions and expect perfect results. He's a very polite stallion, and speaks with the most ADORABLE accent! He's very smart, adventurous, but he's prone to the occasional poorly thought out idea. He's also a curious one, sometimes getting distracted by things that he's not too familiar with. Despite his faults, he's the one we can count on the most, and by we, I mean me and Chronos. Clockwork is a jerk.

Okay, back to the story at hoof. The portal we all went through brought us back to our secret hideout, where the master waited for us. Now Master Chronos isn't a pony like the rest of us. He's actually an anthropomorphic owl, or an owl man as he's sometimes called, who is supposedly over a thousand years old. Everything we know about time magic was taught to us by him and it's our duty to use it however he sees fit.

"I trust the unicorn got map?" Chronos asked.

"Yes, Sir. The unicorn Trixie is likely on her way to retrieve the hidden spoils of bits as we speak, but we haven't hidden the treasure itself yet." Time Turner said.

"Excellent. She will not find the money for a few days, so we'll just have to hide it later. Once she does find it, she will locate and acquire the Alicorn Amulet, which will then be confiscated from her and stored away to a much safer location. You have all once again improved the future."

Normally, Master Chronos is almost as stubborn and grumpy as Clockwork, but since we actually did a good job, we got him into a happier mood. I felt lucky that day.

"Nostalgia, Clockwork, you two may return to your regular duties." He ordered us, as we had no other missions for that day. "Turner, I've got a small task for you."

"What kind of task, sir?" Time Turner asked.

"Observe."

Raising his wings up to the air, a holographic screen suddenly appeared. The image showed Time Turner a cute little filly. A small unicorn with a light-violet coat and a yellow mane.

"Hmm. Cutie kid. Is she a missing child I need to find?" Turner asked.

"Yes and no. I do need you to find her, but she's not missing."

"Well then, where is she?"

"I'm not too sure."

Chronos's answer created an awkward silence as it had contradicted with what he said moments ago.

"Well that certainly didn't make any sense, now did it."

"Allow me to explain. This is the same filly that Nostalgia was originally tasked to find, back when she was still new to the group."

"Oh, you mean the girl she lost?"

"Exactly. If you have forgotten, I'll remind you right now. In the future, this little filly will become the most infamous serial killer Equestria will ever see." Chronos reminded.

"Not that there's too many killers in Equestria anyway." Turner added.

"True, but this child will do many horrid things. She mercilessly slaughter much of Ponyville, which is where I believe she is at right now, then move on to more important officials until one day, she will assassinate Princess Celestia herself."

"That little filly will become that kind of monster?" Turner asked. "Fancy that!"

"As I had just mentioned, she is likely in Ponyville, and while she will not perform anything illegal until she grows up, I'd still like to deal with this as soon as possible, just to make it easier on us in the future. I'm going to station you in Ponyville until I either need you for another mission, or until you find the child, whichever comes first. Your mission is to locate the filly and bring her back here by any means you deem necessary."

"Very well then. I'll accept the job."

"Good. I've already set up arrangements for your stay. I'm sure you will find it without any problems."

With his newest mission assigned to Time Turner, Chronos used his magic to create a new portal for Turner to take and sent him off to Ponyville, off to find the mysterious little filly who would one day become Equestria's most dangerous criminal. While the new mission seemed simple, Time Turner had no idea that it was the start of a brand new life for him.

* * *

**Author's note: The first chapter, but I plan on focusing on another story I've been writing lately. Just want to know what some of you thought of this first chapter. Newer chapters will include Derpy and Dinky, plus I'll make the genre partly romance later on.**

** Just felt like doing something new. Hope you like this so far. Feel free to comment.**


	2. Entering Ponyville

Chapter 2: Entering Ponyville

* * *

_With his new mission assigned to him, Time Turner's new life was also on its way._

* * *

After stepping through the portal, Time Turner was transferred to a brand new location. He originally expected to be sent straight to Ponyville, but instead, he was sent to an indoor area. He had been to Ponyville before and expected a simple little town with much greenery, where as the place he was sent to looked more like a laboratory then anything, with lots of high-tech gadgets that you would never find anywhere else in Equestria. In addition, there was a great big computer screen in the center of the room. Now odds are, you'll have no idea what a computer is. Think of it as movie screen where you can put anything on it. That's about the gist of it.

"Well would you look at this. Master Chronos doesn't normally send me to the wrong place." Turner said to himself.

"I don't." Master Chronos said as he too walked through the portal. "Time Turner, welcome to your new home base! Clockwork calls it the Time Box."

This requires some explanation. Clockwork, the mean old pegasus I managed earlier, is a futurist and is always looking into the future to study the best technology that can come improve Equestria. As a result, we can create machines far more advanced then what the rest of the world is familiar with. The laboratory that Turner and Master was in was a prototype of something Clockwork had been tinkering with for quite awhile.

"Oh, so this is the new base Clockwork was talking about. Doesn't seem anything too fancy, considering he would always keep me and Nostalgia out of his lab. Can't say I care for the name 'Time Box' either. I may have to rename it later."

"You'd be surprised by what this promises." Chronos said. "Once you get settled and comfortable around Ponyville, I want you to explore around here and get familiar with everything. There are a few other surprises for you to enjoy."

""Get comfortable in...Master Chronos, I'm not even in Ponyville. How am I suppose to get there." Turner asked.

"Step through the door over there. Not only will find yourself in Ponyville, but you'll find the best feature of the box. You know how to contact me if you need me. Enjoy."

Feeling no need to explain anything else, Master Chronos left Time Turner in the dark and walked back through the portal to return home. Yeah, sometimes Master Chronos can be a little mean too, since he left his right-hoof stallion without showing him around the new base. He still hated the name, and I personally can't blame him. It sounded like a a name a lazy writer would come up with just to move a story forward.

In any case, Turner did what Chronos suggested and took the exit. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was a beautiful view of a nearby town, and as soon as he walked out, the first thing he thought of was the fresh air from a very clean area. He wasn't right in the town, but he wasn't too far away from it either. It's something he enjoyed as he normally works in either hostile conditions or inside rather gloomy workspaces.

"Nothing like the smell of country air." Turner said as he took a big sniff. "These kinds of missions are always like a little vacation to me. Now where exactly am-"

After turning around, he shocked himself after realizing where exactly he stepped out of. He was expecting to walk out of some huge building, but instead, and I'm not lying here, he walked out of a box. I kid you not. He walked out of this big blue metal that was on top of a hill. It was about the size of a phone booth, and yet moments ago, he was inside his own giant laboratory.

"Well, fancy that!" Turner said as he laughed. "I guess Clocky was onto something after all. He somehow made the bloody thing bigger on the inside! I think I'm REALLY going to enjoy myself here."

* * *

Although still laughing at the idea that something can be bigger on the inside, it at least allowed Turner to walk around Ponyville with a smile on his face. He had been to the town before for another mission, so he was familiar with the place. Ponyville definitely is one of the nicer places to live in as it's not too populated, it's right out in the farming country, and the ponies are really friendly. Turner was actually hoping to not finish his mission too soon.

"Ahh, nice to be back here. Nothing fancy, nothing special, but just simple." He said to himself. "I better stay clear from the market though, as I don't want to run into that little filly with the apples again. Although I do recall meeting an earth pony that I did take a liking too. Oh what was her name again?"

As he tried to remember who it was he met before, you will get guess who walked passed him. It was the same pony he was trying to remember, who immediately recognized him.

"Oh! I remember you!" Said a cheerful pink pony, coming up from behind Turner. "You're that crazy time pony who visited before

"Why...why hello Pinkie Pie, nice seeing you aga- Wait! Crazy pony?"

"OH NO! I've got to get back to the bakery and prepare some english muffins for you! Gotta go!"

And as soon as she had appeared, the weird pink pony ran off to the prepare some english muffins, which are actually Time Turner's favorite food. It's kind of weird that somepony would remember such a thing after only meeting Turner once, but he didn't complain. That's actually another reason why he likes Ponyville so much. It's the only place besides Canterlot that actually knows what an english muffin is. I myself still don't know what's so special about them, but that's not important.

* * *

Shortly after, he went to Pinkie Pie's bakery, picked up the special order of english muffins, and walked out a happy pony.

"Well this has been a lovely day, hasn't it? I get assigned to a great location, I get some english muffins with butter, and...well I'll be."

Looking straight ahead of him, he saw something he thought would've taken him at least a few days to happen. He remembered that he was tasked to locate a unicorn filly with a violet coat, and on the other side of the street, he saw the very same filly playing with others around her age.

"Brilliant! It seems my mission will be completed sooner then expected. Maybe if I finish this in a day, Master Chronos will let me stay here for a extra few days as a vacation. Either way, this has been a great day."

Feeling a huge sense of accomplishment, he reached into his bag of english muffins to take a victory bite. That was when something finally didn't go his way, for as soon as he pulled one out, he dropped it on the ground. As butterhoofed Turner was, the one thing he hated to drop on the ground was his favorite treat.

"Oh, blast! So much for my perfect...hey, wait a moment" Turner said as he took a better look at his pastry. "That's not an english muffin, it's a regular muffin. Bah, the child can wait, I'd very much like to get my english muffins right now."

Yeah, even Turner had moments where he would be irresponsible, but he figured that if he could find the child that easily, then he would have no problems finding her again. That said, he went right back into the the bakery with his muffins to get his right order.

"Excuse me Miss Pinkie, but I think you gave me the wrong order." Turner said.

"Did I? Well then where did those english muffins go?"

While Pinkie Pie was trying to figure out where Turner's order, another pony walked into the bakery, a grey, female pegasus who also wasn't too pleased. T

"Hey, it's me again." The Pegasus said. "These muffins you gave me are completely flattened and taste awful."

"Flattened muffins? Wait a moment..." Turner said as he took a closer look at the muffins he had. "Excuse me Miss, but did you purchase blueberry muffins?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, fancy that!" Turner said as he had let out a chuckle. "Looks like we got each other's bags by accident. I believe these are yours." He said as he passed the muffins back to their rightful owner.

"Hey, thanks mister. Sorry, but I think I sat on yours or something. They look crushed."

"Oh, no worries ma'am, they are suppose to look crushed. Sorry about the one dirty muffin though, I kind of dropped it.

"That's okay. I kind of ate one of yours."

Time Turner and the pegasus both had a good laugh at each other's misfortune as both had lost one of their treats. At this time, Turner took a closer look at the mare he was laughing with to know who exactly he was talking too. He some that she was grey, had a blond mane, and as mentioned before, she was a pegasus, but the one feature that stood out the most was the fact that she had some rather weird eyes, as one eye would be looking up while the other is down and rarely being symmetric. It was like looking in the eyes of a chameleon, but Turner decided not to say anything about it right away as he wanted to take the chance to make a new friend.

"Say, I'm a little new around here. Don't suppose you'd mind if we had our lunch together, would you?" Turner asked.

"Nothing wrong with a little company, now is there?" The weird-eyed mare said with a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter 2, right after I uploaded the chaper of my other story. I think I will multi-task my writing.**

**Now I know very little about Doctor Who, but I still plan on making as many DW references as I can. I'm still debating on whether I should call the "Time Box" Tardis or not. Some feedback will be helpful.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**


	3. A New Friend

Chapter 3: A New Friend

* * *

_Yeah, so this isn't going be a 'love at first sight' story. I'm actually glad it wasn't, since the last story I read about love at first sight ended in...well...everypony dying._

* * *

After getting their muffins back, Turner and the pegasus found a spot outside to enjoy their lunch together. As Time Turner rarely got time to be social due to his busy lifestyle, he greatly enjoyed the company he got with his new little friend. As they ate their lunch, Turner took the time to learn a little about his new friend.

"So you're the local mailmare, huh?" Turner asked.

"Yep. A lot of the mail that goes around this town is delivered by me, and I am proud to say that I delivers then all perfectly."

"HEY! DERPY!" A mare with a blue and pink mane shouted as she walked towards the pegasus. "Lyra was telling me that you sent the package she was expecting to Fillydelphia, again! Please stop being so careless." After making her complaint, the mare walked off.

"Okay, I lied. My track record is less then perfect, but sometimes it looks like there's like 5 of each pony here."

"That's even better then. That means you have room for improvement." Turner said, bring a small smile to her friend's face. "So was that your name? Derpy?"

"Uhh...no...it's actually Ditzy." She answered. "Ponies call me Derpy because...actually, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh! Let me guess, it's because of your eyes, right?"

Turner chose his words very poorly at that moment, as Ditzy's, or perhaps Derpy's, eyes balanced out and stared directly at him while a very unpleased look appeared on the pegasus's face. At that point, he realized that he touched a sensitive button.

"Okay, let's talk about something else. I see you've been enjoying those muffins there." Turner said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"OOH, YEAH! I love muffins more then anything!" Ditzy said, suddenly becoming much perkier. "Well, accept my kid of course, but next to her, muffins are the BEST! Blueberry muffins in particular are amazing. Normally I make my own, but today I forgot, so I..."

Ditzy went on and on about her love for muffins, so much so that Turner couldn't even get a word in edgewise. By the time he had finished his last english muffin, Ditzy was still talking. I think Turner has grown very patient over the years since he often has to here me and Clockwork bicker.

"Hey, I just realized. I've been talking all this time and haven't even let you tell me your name yet."

"Oh, that's right. Terribly sorry." He said. "I am Doctor Time Turner of the time ponies."

"Uhh...Doctor Who?"

"Oh, that's right." Turner said quietly to himself. "I completely forgot about giving myself an alias since Master Chronos doesn't like us to share our real names. Mind you it's been so long since I've even had to and even longer since I talked to anyone who isn't Nostalgia, Clockwork, or-"

"Uhh, who are you talking to, Doctor Who?" Ditzy asked.

"What? But you were the one who called me-" Suddenly, a name came to Turner. "I mean, that's right. I-I am...I'm Doctor Whooves. And you said yours is Derp-I mean, Ditzy?"

"Ditzy Doo. It's nice to meet you, Doctor. I hope I get to deliver your mail soon."

"Oh no, I'm afraid I don't live here. In fact, I should probably go back to where I'm staying right now."

"OOH! OOH! You can stay with me while your here! There's no hotels or anything here, so I can't imagine your staying anywhere nice. I promise that my muffins will be the best muffins you'll ever had!"

Turner would've much rather return to the time box that he was given to see what resources he was given, but he knew that Ditzy wouldn't of allowed him to say no. What else could you do.

"Alrighty, Miss Ditzy, I guess I'm staying with you tonight.

"YES! Heehee! Heehee!" Ditzy giggled. "This will be fun! We can can stay up late, swap stories, and in the morning..."

"Oh, will we have waffles?" Turner asked.

"Well, I was thinking I'd bake you my muffins, but waffles sounds nice too."

* * *

It was at that point that Turner and Ditzy became good friends, since Ditzy was generous enough to offer a complete stranger. As she walked her new friend to her home, Ditzy gave a little tour around Ponyville to help him be more familiar with where he was going to stay, which is always good when you're new in town.

"By the way, what kind of doctor are you?" Ditzy asked.

He came up with the alias 'Doctor' Whooves on a whim and didn't think much further then that. Technically, he's a doctor in time and relativity, but by orders of Master Chronos, he's not actually allowed to reveal anything remotely related to his job, so on another whim, he thought of a fake profession.

"I am an obstetrician." Turner mindlessly answered.

Obstetrics, the practice of caring for pregnant mares bodies. At that point, he wished he that he thought of the word 'dentist' first, for right away, he was certain that his answer would bite him in the flank later on. He even made a mental note to himself to kick his own butt when he finds the chance to. He found his new friend to be absent minded anyway, so he figured it wouldn't of hurt him anyway.

Or so he hoped.

"Somebody help us!" A dark grey pony shouted as she ran by Turner and Ditzy. "Have you two seen a doctor?"

"What's the matter, Octavia?" Ditzy asked.

"There's a pony in labor! Vinyl is with her, but she need a doctor!"

"Oh my gosh!" She said, then turned to Turner. "You said your a doctor, and I'm not sure what kind your are, you don't suppose you can help, can you?"

"W-what? B-but wait!" Turner said in horror.

"Oh, we're getting desperate anyway." Octavia said as she grabbed Turner. "You're coming with me."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!"

* * *

Some time later, after being mentally scarred by his lie, Ditzy brought the 'Doctor' to her home. At that point, she felt embarrassed for the Turner and started to think less of him. Personally, I felt bad for him after what he had to go through with.

"You know, if you were going to make up things like being a doctor, you could've at least faked it well." Ditzy said.

"I AM a doctor, just not that particular kind of doctor. Besides, that baby girl came out no problem, didn't she? In fact, maybe I should be that kind of doctor." Turner said, recovering from his experience surprisingly fast.

"Uhh...whatever your real job is, don't quit." Ditzy said, not being overly amused by her new friend anymore. "Anyway, home sweet home."

At last, they made it inside Ditzy's house. The first thing that came to mind when Turner walked in though was that...well, he would've seen the how as charming, I myself would call it dull. It looked fairly old on the inside and not the best maintained home, but at the same time, Turner felt it was much more of an eye pleaser then the time box. Sort of a poor pony house.

"This...certainly is nice." Turner said.

"Well, considering I'm raising a little girl on a mailmare salary, it actually is pretty nice, but it's all we really need anyway." Ditzy answered.

"Oh, that's right! I remember you said you had a daughter. Where is she now? If she's anything like her mother, I'm sure it will be a pleasure to meet her."

_"Mama, is that you?"_ A voice said from upstairs.

"Oh, Dinky's already here." Ditzy said. "We're down here, muffin!"

Much to Turner's surprised, Ditzy's daughter was already home. As he thought nothing of it before, Turner didn't know what to expect from seeing Dinky. After hearing her mother's voice, a little filly came running down the stairs to greet her Mom and her new friend. She reached the bottom of the stairs with a big smile on her face. Much to the surprised of Time Turner, despite Ditzy being a pegasus, Dinky was actually a young unicorn.

"Doctor, this is my little muffin, Dinky. Dinky, this is Doctor Whooves. Still don't know if he's a real doctor, but that's his name anyway."

"Hiya Doc!" Dinky said.

"Your daughter's a unicorn? Brilliant!" Turner said with a smile . "I absolutely LOVE unicorns! Why a friend of mine is a unicorn and I'm jealous of her for it, and now YOU'RE a unicorn and I'm jealous of YOU now!"

Turner took an immediate liking to Dinky since he always held unicorn in high regards, so it didn't took him long before he lifted Dinky up in the air and spun her around for her amusement. Ditzy was thrown off a little but by what happened, but didn't care much since her little girl was amused by it.

"Derpy, my friend, you clearly have a very nice little girl!" Turner said happily.

"Um, my name is-"

"She looks like she's been well taken care of. A well groomed blond mane, shiny...violet...coat..."

Suddenly, the smile on Time Turner's face was wiped clean off of his face. After a realization came to him, he took a closer look at his new little friend. A blond mane, a light-violet coat, a unicorn, and still being a little filly. Every little detail about the child he was playing with matched perfectly to the description he was given by the master. He could've had a small sense of doubt, but after such a close look on the filly, he knew for certain that his suspicion was correct.

In less then a day since coming to Ponyville, he had the filly he was tasked to look for right before him, and she's the daughter of his new friend.

* * *

**Author's note: Ok, so I've added quite a bit of comedy in this one, even jammed a Shrek joke in it. Hope it didn't come out too flat. Enjoy.**


	4. Target Found

Chapter 4: Target Found

* * *

_Yeah, it must've been quite a tease for Time Turner when he met little Dinky face to face._

* * *

Time Turner's mission was to locate a certain filly in Ponyville, who who grow up into a vicious serial killer, and bring her back to headquarters where she would...well, let's just say we are to dispose of her. We've handled what are normally amoral cases before, very few actually having anything to do with children, and we completed them for the sake of the future, but this was a situation Time Turner never dealt with before. Not only did this involve a child, but it involved the daughter of a new friend.

Our duty is to complete our missions and preserve the future by any means Jessica with no ifs, ands, or buts. Turner, however, has a bit more of a conscience then the rest of us, and because of that, he hesitated when he had the chance to just take the filly away.

"So this is your daughter?" Turner asked.

"Yep. She's my pride and joy, Dinky Doo." Ditzy answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Doctor." Dinky said.

He took a good long look at Dinky, making sure this was who he was looking for. Blonde mane, grey coat, unicorn, the only thing he thought looked different to him was a small little scar that tried to hide behind her mane. After a good long look, he concluded that Dinky Do was his target.

Turner wasn't sure on what he should've done at the time. He never anticipated that his target was the daughter of his newest friend. He did eventually came up with a plan that he ultimately stuck with, and he went through with it immediately.

"Gotta go! Bye Derpy!"

In a blink of an eye, he ran out of the house and out of sight, leaving Ditzy and Dinky behind with confused looks on their faces. As he couldn't figure out what to do, Turner left as quickly as he could to come up with a real plan for a later date. Until then, his new friend started to feel that he was a weird pony.

"Your friend is is nice, but strange, Mama." Dinky said.

"No kidding. Remind me to tell him that my name isn't Derpy."

* * *

After a high-speed dash, Turner returned to post, the time box, ran right inside, and slammed the door shut, locking it up to make sure nopony followed him. It's not often he had to deal with something as awkward as that.

"Well, this certainly got more complicated then expected." He said to himself. "Mind you, if I were Clockwork, he would say that this got much simpler. Unfortunately though, I'm not him."

After he finished talking to himself, he takes a quick walk around his new lab to get a sense of direction while still getting a laugh over the fact that it's bigger on the inside, but he didn't let that distract him for long because he wanted to stay focus.

In the center of the time box was the giant computer screen which caught his attention. Now I know you probably still don't understand what a computer is, but what Time Turner had was something he had actually used before, which allows him to talk to others who have them. Now this is actually an extremely high tech device that shouldn't actually exist in this time period, so there's not very many of these machines. It's no matter though, since there's only one pony he needed to talk to.

After pushing a few buttons on the computer and a minute of waiting, an image of a familiar pony appeared on the screen. Guess who that pony was.

"Nostalgia, is that you there?"

"Turner! Hi!" I said on the other through the screen from headquarters. "We missed you! Seeing you really takes me back to the old days."

"Nostalgia, I've been gone for a few hours."

"Everything feels like an eternity to me. I lost my pen and I can't remember if I lost it 20 years ago, or 5 minutes ago."

"To think that this mare is tasked to record the past." Turner said quietly to himself. "Anyway, I need you to send me a picture of the filly I'm tracking down. I need to verify if I've found her or not."

"One second."

Upon his request, I sent the data he requested and his monitor was given a brand new image. He then saw the picture of Dinky Do, the filly he was tasked to capture. He took a very thorough look at the picture, going as far as putting his eyes close to the screen despite not being healthy for him. He was hoping Master Chronos has the wrong filly in mind, but between the picture and who Turner had seen, he was convinced that that the two were one and the same. He even found the small scar on the screen.

"Well, this got interesting, now didn't it?"

"What got interesting?" I asked.

"Whoops, I didn't mean for you to here that." He said as he turned off the computer, allowing him to talk to himself again. "Dinky seemed like a nice lass, and her mother, as bubbly as she was, she was...OH WAIT! She had a bubble cutie mark! That explains it. Haha."

While he took a moment to laugh at his realization, he quickly shook it off to focus once again. He started to think about the situation.

Firstly, he knew where his target, Dinky Do, lived, which was good. Based on her behavior, he knew it wouldn't be hard to get her trust and capture her, which was very good. The problem was that Ditzy Do was clearly a loving mother, who would not only protect her girl, but would make Turner feel guilty for doing his job. He concluded that simply taking the child wouldn't be a smart idea, since it would create suspicion, and the more stealth he uses, the better.

"Oh, wait a minute! I'm not even in any rush to do this. I've got plenty of time to think of a good idea. In fact, it would probably be best if learned a little about her so I'll know what to do."

Thinking he knew what he was going to do, he decided to call it a day and got ready to relax for the rest of the day, wanting to be well rested when he starts to research his target. Now I'm sure you're getting angry at him because he tried to kidnap a little filly, but please look at it from our point of view. Our job is to do what we can to make the future better for the world, and the future told us that Dinky would become a killer.

As far as he knew, he was just doing his job.

* * *

**Author's Note: I originally wanted this to be longer, but due to a combination of video games, anime, and writer's block, this is what I hve to offer you for now.**

**I'll do better next time.**


End file.
